hiddenpropheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavenderstar
Lavenderstar is a she-cat with an unknown description; she is described by Vanillasnow as having eyes like beautiful flowers.Hidden Prophecies, Prologue She is the leader of SapphireClan in the prologue of Hidden Prophecies, who's death influenced many events later in the story. History ''Hidden Prophecies :One night, a kit named Lilykit sneaks into Lavenderstar's den and slices her throat and belly open. She convulses, coughing up blood and dying multiple times due to StarClan not being able to heal her. The next morning her body is found by her deputy, Vanillasnow. Vanillasnow's clanmates wake up to hear his wailing and rush over to ask him what's wrong, to which he reveals the dreadful news. :As Vanillasnow walks over to the medicine cat den to get traveling herbs for his trip to the Starrypool, he orders one of his warriors to tell the elders to bury Lavenderstar's body and to make sure they put fresh, beautiful flowers like her eyes on the grave. He adds that he loved her greatly but never got to tell her that he did. :As Lilykit watches the scene his sister Moonkit cuffs him on the ear and drags him back into the nursery, reprimanding him for killing the leader and threatening to tell on him. As the two kits argue, their sister Tranquilkit appears, expressing disbelief that Lilykit would do something as terrible as killing their leader. Lilykit replies that he will kill every last leader in the forest to get what he wants, and that no cat would believe a kit could kill a clan leader. :Later when Vanillasnow, now Vanillastar, is having difficulties with being clan leader, he reveals that he only took the deputy position in order to be closer to Lavenderstar, and since she was killed all he has had to live for is a leader job that he never wanted to begin with. His clanmates understand his sadness but are angry with him for yowling his thought out loud as other clans could see it as a sign of weakness. He then punishes himself by cleaning out the elder's den. :Many moons later when the exiled Lilypaw, now Darkpaw, interrupts the Gathering to take over the clans, Vanillastar renames him Lillyblossom in order to get revenge for all the cats he killed, including Lavenderstar. Quotes :"''One of you go tell the elders to bury our precious leader's body, and make sure they put the freshest, most beautiful flowers like her eyes on the grave. I miss her because I loved her so much but I never go to tell her that I did." :—Vanillasnow's thoughts on Lavenderstar Hidden Prophecies, Prologue :"I never wanted this job to begin with. I only took the deputy position so that I could be closer to my love, Lavenderstar. But then she was killed by someone or something and now I have practically nothing left to live for except for this stupid leader job that I did not ever want to begin with!" :—Vanillastar reveals why he took the deputy position Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 1 :Darkpaw: "You all knew me as Lilypaw, but now I am back as Darkpaw and I shall rule the forest!" :Vanillastar: "I thought I exiled you? Oh well. Since I am the Clan leader, I have more authority than you, even though I am a crappy leader, and so I can get my revenge since you killed Lavendarstar and Glasswater and Devilkit and a bunch of other cats! From now on, your name is officially LILYBLOSSOM!" :—Vanillastar renames Darkpaw to get revenge for Lavenderstar's death Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 9 Ceremonies |} |} |} References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:SapphireClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters